Percy's Sacrifice
This is how Percy sacrifice's himself to save his friends in Stephen and the Scraplets. Thomas: There are too many of these things! a Scraplet James: I know! We can't get rid of them! Percy: a Scraplet with his Energy Axe but one starts chewing on his arm AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!!!! Thomas: Percy! Energon leaks out of Percy's leg. He manages to throw the Scraplet off and hits another with his Axe Percy: I can't fight on! to his knees Thomas: over Hold on, Percy! You're going to be alright. We're going to fix this! Percy: No, Thomas! I must sacrifice myself to save you! Thomas: No! Percy, you can't! We can't win this fight! Not without a friend. Not without you! Percy: the last three drops of Energon leak out of his leg I'm sorry, Thomas! Goodbye. last drips fall out and Percy dies Thomas: go of Percy Farewell, old friend. attacks Dreadwing and stabs his chest with his sword, killing him Thomas: And this time...' STAY DEAD!!!' grabs Percy's corpse and he and James race into the Space Bridge. Back on the Nemesis, Knock Out injects the cure into Percy's leg Thomas: I couldn't save him! Twilight: It wasn't your fault, Thom! his back with a wing Rainbow Dash: Is he going to be okay? Henry: Oh, I'm so nervous! Pinkie: Wait! I think he's waking up! moves slowly and sits up and comes back to life Percy: You did it! I'm back! Whoo! Those Scraplets have wicked teeth! Bumblebee: Yeah. We noticed. Percy: At least I'm okay. And Ratchet sure did good work patching up my arm. Knock Out: If I hadn't injected that cure into you, you would not be here with us today! Thomas: And if I hadn't left you on the battle field, Dreadwing would not have damaged you in the first place and you wouldn't be leaking Energon. Some best friend, I am. Percy: It wasn't your fault, Thomas. And you don't have to be like that. Thomas: But friends stick to each other till the end. I didn't. I left you, and you were almost killed. And Pinkie almost lost you. Pinkie: Thomas, don't be like that. Twilight: Yeah. Don't say that. Thomas: Maybe, I don't deserve to be a Prime. Spike: WHAT?! Twilight: him Come on, Thomas. Don't say that. You can still defend Earth, even when not in your Trainbot form. Spike: Yeah, remember when you fought Tirek using only your gatlng guns, the Blue Ruby and the Balck Pearl? Thomas: Yeah. But I almost got my best, best friend killed. Twilight: Even so, you're still the great leader, I love for all you're worth. Thomas: Thanks, Twi. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better. Twilight: Yeah. I think I do. Knock Out: Anyways, I just wanted ask one thing. After battling bad guys all these years, getting pushed around, getting captured by a Decepticon bounty hunter, almost having your friend's Energon drained by an old enemy and fighting a Planet eating monster, this is how you act now? Thomas: Uh, I wouldn't actually put that way, Knock Out. Knock Out: Then, how would you put it? Thomas: Well, for starter's, I would put it as remembering what happened in the past and saving a friend. Knock Out: I understand. Rainbow Dash: So, just how are we gonna defeat the Scraplets and Soundwave? Thomas: I'm not sure, I'm all out of options. Ratchet: I guess that the only way to defeat them is to put them back in the Shadowzone. Thomas: How do we do that though? Ratchet: We should have to gather all the metal we can, to lure the Scraplets there. Twilight: But that's impossible. Percy: Soundwave will know it's a trick. Stephen: I'll do it! turns to him I'll defeat the Scraplets and Soundwave. Thomas: But, Stephen, they'll kill you. Stephen: Yeah. Suppose they could. Ratchet: You can't risk your life, Stephen. None of us can. Stephen: Even though I am putting my life at risk, I would hate to sacrifice myself. Scootaloo: Yeah! Come on, Ratch'. Give Stephen a chance. Ratchet: But it would risk the lives of other people as well as his own. Stephen: Even if it does mean me ending my life, I would never sacrifice myself. It has been an honor knowing you all. James: But you can't do it alone. Stephen: Then how do you suggest I take them head on? Apple Bloom: Well, you're the Trainbots knight. All you need is a steed to ride. Stephen: But you're too little for me to sit on. Apple Bloom: No, not me. Someone bigger. Blue Dragon: foward I'll be the steed. Ratchet: But you wouldn't be able to fly with heavy Stephen on your back. Blue Dragon: I can too, I'm stronger than I look. Belle: Yet, you can only breathe water. Blue Dragon: And spit ice cubes. And I can control the temproture of the streams of water I breath. Thomas: We know. But it would prove less than useful. Blue Dragon: No it wouldn't! Rachet: Yes it would! Stephen: Stop it! Those Scraplets will continue their attack, if I don't get going now! Thomas: Just be careful out there. We don't want either of you getting injured. Blue Dragon: Stephen and I will be fine. Stephen: Just relax. I won't let them harm me. on the dragon Millie: Stephen? stops and turns to her If you don't make it, Connor, Caitlin, and I promise to tell the Earl that you went out like a brave steam engine should. Stephen: down his face sheild Thank you. Millie. out his lance Onward! whistles as Blue Dragon takes off Caitlin: Oh, I hope Steph and Blue will be okay. Connor: Don't worry, Caitlin. They will be. At least that's what I think. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts